Don't get too close, it's dark inside
by her ocean eyes
Summary: (most likely AU) Two-shot about the finale. Emma encounters Hook and Killian and Emma dance at the ball. Inspired by the promo. Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't get too close, it's dark inside**

_(And another headcanon for the finale. This time about the scene in which Emma and Killian encounter Hook. Hope you enjoy [can be seen as a prequel to this]!)_

_._

_._

With a frown Emma tries to decipher the coordinates on the chart but it's like she's trying to read Chinese without ever having a single lesson. It's _hopeless_.

And her pi- _Killian_ is nowhere to be seen. The frown on her face deepens and with the map in hands she turns and faces the window, her gaze drifting from the paper to the crystalline glass, fixing on the clear blue water.

Since they had found the Jolly Roger the pirate has been acting strange. She remembers how Killian has caressed the railing - _softly, gently_ - remembers how his smile fell from his lips and how his face suddenly became closed up, the melancholy in his eyes.

Back in the present his ship is gone and the blond sheriff princess can't shake off the feeling that it is because of _her_. That he sacrificed his home to find _her_ and she still can't understand why anyone would do that for someone as broken as her.

(She _knows_ why. Because he is broken too and because he sees something in her that she is afraid of. She has become his symbol of hope and she can't be that. She already is the savior she can't be his personal knight [or princess] in shining armor too. She's not only afraid of his feelings for her - or hers for him - but she is afraid that she can't live up to his expectations, that in the end, she is not enough and he will leave her.)

She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even realize that someone enters the captain's quarters.

"And just who are you?" a familiar voice drawls and Emma spins around, the map still in hands.

Killian Jones leans against his door, his fingers dancing over his metal hook and he's _ogling_ her.

That's just _great_, the moment he is back on his ship his old bravado is back in place, just _perfect_.

"Shut it, Hook. Now's not the time," she grumbles, eyes flying back to the map.

"Oh, I see."

She can hear the smirk in his voice and she sighs, shuffling back to the desk, placing the map back on it while she listens to his approaching footsteps.

He comes to a halt behind her, slightly on her left and she doesn't think much of it when he places his hand on the back of her shoulder and moves closer glancing over her shoulder.

"What can I do for you, darling?" he asks lowly and Emma tries her best to ignore the shivers his husky voice sends down her back.

"You need to help me with those... _maps_," she mutters a hint of frustration edged into her voice.

"As you wish," he says and she thinks maybe that's why she doesn't push him away when he leans in closer, his whole body pressing into hers and the tip dances over the skin of the junction of her shoulder and neck, brushing some strands behind it.

She even tilts her head to the right - to give him better access to study the chart, of course - but when his lips brush over her neck, placing a soft, wet kiss to her sensitive skin her body reacts on its own, leaning into his touch, a soft moan starting to make its way out of her throat but then she realizes what's happening and she almost jumps, spinning around in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?! We can't afford-" she starts angrily - but her voice sounds strained and she feels desire starting to build inside of her (she tries to ignore it though).

"As much as I enjoy the act, darling, let's just drop it and get down to the more pleasurable business," he says huskily, his hand moving up her back, fingers tangling in the ends of her hair, tugging lightly.

It's then when her eyes take him in fully, noticing the red vest he wears - a garment she has never seen on him before (but he looks _good_ in it) - and the emptiness in his blue eyes, the all consuming darkness edged into them.

"What the he-" she starts but then she freezes, her gaze flickering over the pirate's shoulder and she sees a dark silhouette looming behind him.

The stranger steps out of the shadows and into the cabin's dim light and Emma swallows hard. It's Killian - the _real_ one.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees the frown on Hook's - because that is who the man standing in front of her right now, that's not _her_ Killian, not the man she knows - face before he follows her gaze and turns around - right into Killian's fist that knocks him out cold.

"Killian, _what the hell_?" she hisses and the pirate arches an eyebrow at her.

"What did you expect me to do? He touched you," he states and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a damn damsel in distress, I can handle myself - and I can handle _you_," she adds as an afterthought.

Killian's face changes, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Can you? _That_-" He motions to his own - or well, _past_ self's - unconscious body on the floor. "- didn't look like it."

"I thought he was you," she defends herself with a helpless shrug.

"And you would let me touch you like that?" he prompts, angling his body slightly towards hers.

She stares up into his eyes and for a moment she gets lost in the things she sees in them. Hope and light and life - nothing like Hook. But when he leans even closer she blinks and jerks back, her senses coming back to her all of a sudden.

"I- What? No! I was just telling, _well, you_ to stop it," she declares and he arches both his eyebrows in a doubting manner.

"Didn't look like it," he repeats and she opens and closes her mouth a few times, not knowing how to respond because he's _right_ - she didn't push him away immediately and if it would have been him - well, the _present_ him - she wouldn't have stopped him - maybe, _probably_ (most likely).

"Because you were knocking him out before I could say anything," she finally says and he sighs, running one of his hands through his raven hair, his eyes locked on the ground.

"Why do you keep running, Emma?" he asks, looking back up at her.

The moment her eyes meet his she is lost. She wants to tell him _everything_, why she is afraid of his feelings, of _her_ feelings, of a _future_ with him by her side. But she _can't_. She's so used to running, to shutting people out that she doesn't know how to let him in.

"Why do you keep shutting me out when I've proven to you that I won't let you down?"

She thinks that it is because that's who she is. A broken, stupid girl that is so afraid of love that she rather runs than opening up to it.

But maybe - just _maybe_ - it's time to turn around and face her fears for once. Face what - or rather _who_ - could be her happily ever after.

She swallows hard before she opens her mouth again, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. His face is open and _hopeful_ it breaks her heart that after all everything she has forced him to go through he still loves her like this. Because that is what she sees in his eyes - admiration,_ love_.

"Killian, I-" she starts but she is interrupted by a groan coming from the man on the floor that reminds them both that they are not alone and that they have a job to do.

"Get the map, I'll get the clothes," the pirate orders, his voice soft, almost tender and she doesn't question him.

She quickly grabs the map and folds it carefully. She slowly walks towards the door, giving him enough time catch up with her.

When she opens the door she feels his hand pressing in the small of her back and she doesn't mind (she still feels Hook's lips on her skin and she can't help but wonder if Killian would kiss her neck like that too - or if his lips would feel sweeter, more tender on her skin because of the unconditioned affection they bring with them).

She doesn't look back but if she would she'd see how Killian looks over his shoulder and meets the eyes of his slowly waking past self, giving him a serene look that speaks of a future - a future with _hope_ (because _she_ is there).


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I have this dance?**

_(After all these stills I have a lot of feelings and this is my way of dealing with them. Enjoy.)_

_._

_._

"May I have this dance?" he asks, extending his hand to her.

She turns her head and raises both of her eyebrows skeptically.

"Killian, I don't think this is a-" she starts, but he interrupts her.

"Why, Swan?" he smirks, his hand still extended. "Afraid to _really_ get into it?" he mocks and she suppresses the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, but I'd rather keep an eye on our surroundings. Not everyone is so comfortable with lying as you are."

The words are barely out of her mouth when she realizes what she just said and she immediately regrets them.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees the pirate dressed up as a prince stiffen, his smile still in place but she doesn't have to look into his eyes to know they and his smile are empty.

"I just thought that it probably would be easier to keep an eye on everything on the dance floor," he mutters.

He sounds sad and the guilt she feels is overwhelming. She didn't mean to hurt him, the words just... came out and now she wants nothing more than to take them back, but that's _so_ unlike her so she doesn't. Instead she sighs and takes his hand.

"You're right." He turns his head towards her, arching one eyebrow. "And I'm sorry," she adds quietly.

"I'm used to that, love, don't worry," he murmurs and she feels another pang of guilt rushing through her.

He leads them to the dance floor and stops in the middle of it, motioning for her to place her hand on his shoulder. When she doesn't follow his silent instructions he arches an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"My, my, Swan, you _do_ know how to dance, do you?" he teases her and she feels heat crawling up her cheeks.

"Of course I do. Just not... On a _ball_," she confesses almost sheepishly, looking at the ground.

She only looks up when she feels his hand on her waist, pulling her closer.

"I suppose you just have to follow my lead then," he smiles and she rolls her eyes. "Hand on my shoulder," he orders and she obeys - after she scowls at him. "Let me guide you - I promise it won't hurt."

Emma actually scoffs, placing her hand in his and when he starts moving she immediately follows him.

At first her steps are uncertain but he guides her every step of the dance, murmuring soft and simple orders she follows until she figures it out. When he stops saying anything and her step doesn't falter she looks up at him, a wide smile on her face. He smiles back at her just as radiantly.

"See, it's no problem at all," he smiles and she chuckles, scooting a little bit closer to him.

"Well, you said yourself I'm quite _perceptive_," she smirks and he laughs softly.

Her heart stutters in her chest as his thumb draws soft circles on her back and she gazes up at him, the blush on her cheeks deepening. He catches her gaze and for a moment they just continue dancing, completely and utterly lost in one another.

She can feel the smile on her lips, can feel the happiness that fills her heart because they are moving in perfect sync, as if they are made for this - _made for each other_ - and when exactly this thought crosses her mind she blinks, her smile faltering and she swallows, tries to stay calm but she isn't successful, not at all because her whole body stiffens and the smile that felt so right only a few seconds ago now feels to wide and it starts to hurt.

When Emma meets his eyes again she is more than surprised to see the concern on his features.

"What's wrong, Emma?" he asks and she sighs.

She knows she has two options.

Make a snarky comment, possibly hurt him but not having to deal with him or worse, her _feelings_. _Or_ face what she already knows but doesn't want to acknowledge.

_To run or to stay._

She makes her decision.

"I just- I don't know how... to deal... with... _you_," she finally replies, her voice quiet and she doesn't dare to look into his eyes, afraid of what she might see.

His grip on her waist tightens and she gasps, eyes flickering up to face before back to the ground.

"Pardon me?" he replies, sounding astonished.

With a sigh she looks up at him, her face flush, cheeks burning, heart racing.

"I-... I guess... I'm just so _used_ to people leaving and... you're _here_, you followed me, you came back... I- I don't know how to deal with that," she murmurs, holding his gaze while she wants nothing more than to run and hide.

Her instincts tell her to do just that, to run, but she _can't_ because he's holding her tightly - as if he can read her mind. She has been broken and left so many times she doesn't know what to do when someone stays and tries to mend. But he's _here_, he won't go anywhere.

She watches how his face grows soft, the smile on his lips genuine and soft as he pulls her closer - and she lets him, _leans_ into his touch.

"I have a suggestion, love. How about you stop trying to push me away?" he proposes and his hand moves to her back, pulling her even closer until their bodies are pressed together tightly.

"I can try," she agrees and he gives her the widest and softest smile she has ever seen and when she feels her heart stutter in her chest this time she still feels fear but it is mixed with something entirely else... _Hope_.

"_Good_," he whispers and she can't help but smile back at him. "Now, love, let's focus back on our mission. We will have plenty time once we get back to the future."

"You mean _if_ we get back," she says but he just shakes his head, tilting his head towards her until their noses are brushing against each other.

Her heart leaps in her chest and she wants to run again, but this time the urge isn't as big as before, this time she can bear it, so she stays and nudges his nose with hers.

"_When_ we get back," he corrects her. "Your parents _will_ meet and we will find a way back to the future. I've yet to see you fail."

His voice is soft and gentle and she swallows before she tilts her head up and presses her lips briefly into his.

The touch is brief and tender and it promises something more, it promises a future, _together_. _A home_.

When she breaks away from him she gazes over his shoulder and freezes.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees how Killian slowly blinks, looking at her in utter admiration for a heartbeat before he notices her expression.

"Emma? Love, what's wrong?" he asks worried.

"I think- I think I just found my father."


End file.
